


Never Seen Anything Quite Like You

by alwaysgocrazy



Series: Love Through Song [2]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case comes up with a dead charity founder who was planning a huge ball for the upcoming weekend. We the group has to go in attempts to solve the case, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seen Anything Quite Like You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS (in my opinion) IS REALLY SUPER FLUFFY AND CUTE ESPECIALLY AT THE END! 
> 
> This was inspired by the ball scene in Enchanted. It was playing on ABC Family (go figure) this morning and I was like "Yes, Camsten." I really hope you like it!

“Why do we have to go?” asked Kirsten. She had just stitched into a man who was the founder of a large charity. He was planning a ball for the upcoming weekend to support the little boys and girls who would never get the chance to go to a dance.

“Because the killer will most likely be there. Normally you would be the one encouraging and coming up with this idea. Why don’t you want to do this?” asked Maggie, genuinely confused by Kirsten’s behavior.

“We’ll be wasting the next two days doing nothing. And without a clear visual of the killer, there’s no place to start,” she stated simply.

“We can stitch into him again in a couple hours. Maybe eight or so? We can go where to where he worked, see if anyone looks familiar and potentially had reason to kill him,” Cameron explained.

Kirsten sighed. “The man was isolated. He hardly ever left his office and lived alone. The only person that I got a slight glimpse of was his son, and I don’t think he killed his father.”

Maggie stood there for a moment, thinking about what to do. “Go talk to the son. See if he has any information.”

Kirsten groaned and stood up. Cameron followed right behind her and Linus behind him. “Can I come with?” Linus asked with a wide smile.

“No,” Kirsten snapped immediately.

“Why not?” whined Linus. “I never get to go. You guys get to have all the fun.”

“Because you’re a communications nerd who doesn’t know the first thing about finding a criminal let alone fight one if the chance arises,” she said flatly.

“Oh, what, and Cameron does?!”

“No. He doesn’t know anything either. But he’s been on more missions than you, I trust him more than you, and somebody needs to stay back and watch the sample to see when I can get back in his head.”

Cameron stood there silently, hands on his hips and head down.

“Why do you trust Cameron more than me? I’m trustworthy!”

Kirsten glared at him. “No.” She turned away and stepped into the elevator. Cameron finally picked his head up and shrugged sympathetically before joining Kirsten.

***

Nothing was discovered by visiting the company. The only thing they learned was the sample’s closest friend (if one could even call them friends) was the one taking over the charity. The second stitch didn’t reveal anything either. It was apparent the team had to go to the ball.

Camille was more than ecstatic. She talked Kirsten into getting their hair and makeup done along with dress shopping, all on the agency’s budget, of course.

Kirsten got a long, form-fitting, dark purple dress with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. It was a very simple gown; no beading or crystals of any kind. Her hair was simply blown back and flowy with extremely loose curls at the ends. She had a subtle smoky eye and natural lips to compliment the rest of the look.

Camille, of course, had to be more dramatic. She, too, got a form-fitting gown that went to the ground, but it was red and had an illusion neckline. The color was also very dramatic: a bright red. She her hair curled into somewhat tight ringlets and, of course, had a dramatic smoky eye.

Both girls looked beautiful. They walked into the hotel where the ball was being held and found the two men who were dressed in rented suits. Both men were stunned, looking at their respective crush and date. Camille walked straight over to Linus and grabbed his hand, smiling wide. Kirsten, however, was shy and timid, a soft blush creeping on her cheeks as Cameron looked at her.

As Linus and Camille walked away, Kirsten and Cameron stood in the same spot and stared. “You look beautiful tonight,” Cameron said, finally breaking the silence.

“You too,” Kirsten said. “You look very handsome.”

After another moment or two of tension, Cameron finally extended his arm. “Shall we?” he asked with a smile.

Kirsten locked her arms in his one arm and nodded. “We shall.”

They walked to the extravagant ballroom. There were close to a hundred kids running around in prince and princess attire while the adults were all dressed formally. The lights were dim except on the stage where the band and auctions were being held. There were dinner tables with numbers on them for guests to sit for dinner and when the auctions started taking place.

The four found their seats and sat down. Kirsten looked around for anyone they had met at the charity’s main facility but didn’t see anyone familiar. It was bizarre. Normally, no matter what case it was, there was at least one person she recognized. It only made her more suspicious.

Cameron more than noticed her stares. “Stop looking like a cop,” he said softly to her. “People are going to think we’re crazy.”

Kirsten looked at him. He was much closer than what she was expecting. His lips were almost on her ear as he spoke, but she didn’t take notice. That was until she turned and their noses brushed. She immediately pulled back in surprise and he did the same. “There are high chances a killer is here and you’re worried about us looking crazy?” She rolled her eyes just when waiters began to bring out food. A salad was place in front of her along with her glass being filled with red wine. She picked up the glass and sipped on it, lipstick staining the rim. It was light, but it was there. Oh well.

Cameron turned in his seat and drizzled the dressing on his salad. He removed the croutons and placed them on Kirsten’s plate, knowing how much she loved them.

“You don’t want them?” she asked, looking at him with confusion.

“Not as much as you do. It’s fine. I’ll survive.” He gave a reassuring smile before beginning to eat.

Kirsten sighed and mixed up her salad dry. Caesar dressing wasn’t particularly her favorite.

Dinner was three courses: salad, main meal (which consisted of fillet mignon, asparagus, and some other mixture of vegetables), and dessert (which was only a tiny sliver of chocolate cake). When dessert was served, Cameron gave it to Kirsten. “Are you trying to make me fat or something?” she asked, half serious.

Cameron chuckled softly and shook his head. “No! You like chocolate cake so you can have it. It’s barely two bites anyway.”

“You can eat your cake, Cameron. I’ll survive.”

“I don’t need it. I need to knock off some pounds.”

Kirsten tilted her head down and shook her head. “No, you don’t. You’re as thin as a twig.”

Cameron shrugged and left his cake in front of her. “You eat it.”

“If neither of you eat that piece of cake, I will,” chimed in Camille, her cake already gone.

Cameron glared at her. She knew the feeling Cameron had for Kirsten and backed down. “Fine. Kirsten, just eat the damn cake.”

Kirsten sighed and ate both pieces of cake. “You two happy?”

They both nodded. Linus and Camille got up as soon as dinner was over and walked onto the dancefloor. Kids and parents slowly joined them. Half of the people were dancing and the other half was either sitting or standing in clumped groups to the side.

Kirsten and Cameron were part of the sitting group. Kirsten continued to scan the crowd. “There’s nobody here who was part of the stitch or the company building. And this was a big deal,” she said.

“Maybe they’re in the back and will come out later,” suggested Cameron. “We shouldn’t sit here all night. Let’s go out and dance while we can.” He stood up and offered her a hand. She didn’t budge. “Kirsten, come on. This can be a fun night. Trust me.”

 _Trust me_. That made her turn her head. She looked up with sad eyes. She inhaled deeply and took his hand, standing up and letting him guide her to the dancefloor. There were two upbeat songs until the band decided to play a slow song.

“I want everyone to grab a partner and dance together for this next song,” said the lead singer.

Once again, Cameron offered up his hand to Kirsten with a smile. “May I have this dance?” he asked as the music began to play.

Kirsten smiled back and grabbed his hand, stepping closer. She wrapped her right arm around Cameron’s neck. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and kept their hands up. His parents made him take ballroom dance classes when he was young and he never forgot the moves. It was a weird thing to remember, but he did. He began to waltz with Kirsten who followed his lead easily.

The two danced and danced, getting closer and close. Cameron spun Kirsten around once then pulled her back in close, their foreheads resting together. He began to sing the lyrics to the song to her softly with his eyes closed.

“ _Well, I’ve seen you in jeans with no makeup on, and I’ve stood there in awe as your date for the prom. I’m blessed as a man to have seen you in white, but I’ve never seen anything quite like you tonight…_ ”

He repeated the last part over and over again. “ _I’ve never seen anything quite like you tonight…_ ”

Kirsten kept her eyes shut as Cameron sung. His voice was beautiful and the words had so much meaning. As the song ended, she closed the ever so small gap between them. His lips were so soft against hers, fitting together perfectly. She was happy when he kissed back, her arm tightening around his neck and her hand squeezing his.

The kiss only lasted a few moments, but it felt like forever to the both of them. “ _No, I’ve never seen anything quite like you tonight_ ,” whispered Cameron softly, a smile growing across his face.

Needless to say, the case was not solved that night. Everyone sort of gave up and just enjoyed their time together, especially Cameron and Kirsten who decided to rent a hotel room for the night where the kisses only got better.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and more than appreciated!


End file.
